And I Love You
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ini kisah tentang segala yang pertama, tapi tidak sesederhana itu. [untuk Aomomo Week, Day 7: Future/Firsts [7/7]] [Completed]
1. 1- Burden

**And I Love You**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: T+. **Other notes**: kumpulan ficlet/drabble untuk Aomomo Week. Theme varies.

_(Banyak yang berubah seiring waktu berjalan, kedewasaan adalah alasannya.)_

* * *

Banyak hal yang berubah seiring waktu. Banyak hal yang bisa datang meski tak pernah terduga, kedewasaan adalah alasannya. Cotohnya, kepemimpinan. Ada orang-orang yang mulanya dijadikan bawahan pun mengaturnya luar biasa susah, namun ketika lingkungan, waktu, serta pengalaman mendidiknya, ada hal yang akan tercipta, akan ada sifat baru terbentuk. Ya, kepemimpinan mengandung sifat-sifat seperti itu.

Dan hal tersebut berlaku untuk Aomine.

_Jersey_ yang dipakainya bukan lagi bernomor lima. Empat. Ya, dia kapten untuk Touou menggantikan Wakamatsu yang sudah harus berkonsentrasi pada studinya, kehidupan kuliah sudah menantinya di ambang pintu.

Tak banyak yang bisa percaya bahwa Aomine bisa melakukannya, bahkan kawan-kawan tim Teikou-nya sendiri. Momoi adalah pengecualian, tentu saja, karena dialah yang menyaksikan perkembangan Aomine dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, melihat setiap tahapannya terlewati, menatap dengan bangga setiap kali Aomine menyunggingkan senyum dewasanya saat dia bisa melatih adik-adik kelasnya dengan baik.

Namun bukan berarti hal itu gampang. Kepemimpinan bukan hal mudah. Dibayangkan saja sudah susah, apalagi menjalaninya dan yang menjalaninya belum banyak berpengalaman, bukan? Segala tanggung jawab ada di genggaman, segala beban tim ada di atas kedua pundak. Ketika menang, semua beban itu lepas dan terbagi pada seluruh bagian tim, namun ketika kalah, yang menderita sakit terberat hanyalah yang paling banyak menanggung beban itu sedari awal; pemimpinnya sendiri.

Itu yang terjadi pada Aomine, ketika dia harus menghadapi kekalahan setelah melawan suatu tim dalam pertandingan daerah.

"Tak biasanya Touou kalah," begitu kata orang-orang, yang membuat kuping Aomine panas dan buku-buku jarinya memutih karena dia harus menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

Dia mengasingkan diri di atap sekolah, pergi meninggalkan jam pelajaran terakhir hanya untuk menenangkan diri; bukan tidur seperti yang sering dia lakukan saat masih jadi junior dahulu.

Momoi tentu tak akan tinggal diam. Dengan dalih ingin pergi ke toilet, dia pun turut melarikan diri ke atap, tak peduli bahwa sang guru bisa saja marah.

"Dai-_chan_ ..."

Lelaki itu diam saja. Dia berdiri di tepian gedung, hanya mengizinkan langit sebagai pengisi pandangannya, tak sedikit pun peduli pada kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Menyesal tak akan mengubah semuanya."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Satsuki."

"Iya, kaumemang tidak bodoh, tapi kelihatan seperti bocah."

Aomine mendengus. Matanya memicing, sekarang terarah pada Momoi. "Kurasa aku keberatan dengan itu."

"Daripada kau membuang-buang waktu dengan menyesal seperti lelaki patah hati ini, lebih baik kaukembali ke kelas dan rancanglah pola permainan baru supaya kautak perlu merasakan sakitnya kekalahan lagi, Aomine Daiki."

"Kau berkata seolah kaubisa mengerti semuanya," suara itu berat, ada beban yang ditahannya, namun kekesalan yang bercampur dengan amarah, membuat nada bicaranya menjadi kacau, bukan Aomine yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti!" gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan dengan langkah gusar mendekati Aomine.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri—"

Gadis itu menarik tubuh Aomine dengan paksa, kemudian menjatuhkannya di pundaknya sendiri. Dengan tangan yang melingkar di punggung Aomine, dia memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat, dengan posisi Aomine yang bertopang pada pundaknya. "Tentu saja aku mengerti bebanmu sebagai kapten, bodoh," suara Momoi penuh getaran, tak stabil, seolah menahan sesuatu. "Aku manajermu, aku teman kecilmu, aku—"

Gadis itu tak bisa melanjutkan karena tangisnya lepas, kendalinya bobol, air matanya meluncur turun tanpa sempat dia kendalikan lagi.

Aomine tak menyuarakan apapun, meski dia menahan banyak hal di balik bungkamnya.

Nada bicara Momoi pun meninggi, "Jangan lari sendiri begini lagi, Dai-_chan_! Aku tahu kautakkan bisa sendiri—bagi bebanmu ke pundakku begini—tidak apa-apa, karena bebanmu, bebanku juga, bodoh ..."

Jawaban untuk teriakan Momoi pada telinganya adalah uluran tangan untuk balas merangkul tubuh itu. Detak jantung seakan menjadi satu, dan beban pun melebur, seolah menjadi abu dan terbawa angin musim panas.

Kalimat 'terima kasih' Aomine tersampaikan dengan jemari yang mengelus pelan punggung Momoi.

* * *

A/N: first entry for aomomoweek! please bear with me, ya, soalnya insya Allah aku bakal ngepost setiap hari soalnya wwww kan aomomo week bakal berlangsung sampai minggu depan. nah, judul diambil dari judul lagu Luna f(x) dan Yesung SJ buat OST drama President. mentok soalnya, bingung mau bikin apa soalnya hahaha. thanks for reading! mind to join this feast? /o/

oh ya, aku juga ngepost fic buat aomomo week yang berbahasa inggris, dengan cerita yang beda di akunku di AO3, pennameku di sana crystallizedcherry, btw. hihihi XD


	2. 2- Kids

**And I Love You**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: kumpulan ficlet/drabble untuk Aomomo Week. Theme varies.

_(Mereka tak menyangka bahwa cuaca akan jadi seburuk ini pada sore ini. Ah, kalaupun mereka bisa meramalnya, mereka tak akan berjanji untuk bermain bersama di lapangan basket tersebut_._)_

* * *

Mereka tak menyangka bahwa cuaca akan jadi seburuk ini pada sore ini. Ah, kalaupun mereka bisa meramalnya, mereka tak akan berjanji untuk bermain bersama di lapangan basket tersebut.

Hujan begitu lebat, yang bisa dilakukan Aomine dan Momoi hanya melipat lutut, memeluknya, dan bersandar di tiang-tiang logam yang sesungguhnya adalah sepasang tangga itu, berlindung di bawah permainan seluncuran. Tubuh mereka yang masih mungil sangat mendukung, mereka masih bisa begitu leluasa duduk di bawahnya tanpa khawatir terantuk.

"Aku bosan ..."

Aomine melirik, dia mencibir, "Aku juga."

"Apa yang harus kita kerjakan, ya ..."

Aomine memandang pada kaki-kaki hujan yang menyerbu tanah tanpa ampun, memikirkan beberapa hal sekaligus.

Tak lama, dia pun tersenyum kecil, "Aku punya ide!"

"Apa?"

"Aku punya cerita misteri!"

**.**

"A-aku takut, Dai-_chan_ ..." Momoi menggenggam ujung baju Aomine ketika mereka sudah akan berpisah jalan, memasuki pekarangan masing-masing. Hujan baru saja reda, dan mereka langsung buru-buru pulang sebelum serbuan badai lain membuat mereka harus menginap di bawah papan seluncuran. "Dai-_chan_, sih ... cerita tentang hantu-hantu begitu ..."

"Halaaah, ayolah, jangan jadi pengecut~ ada ayah dan ibumu, 'kan?" Aomine berujar santai dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Ta-tapi ... aku harus tidur sendiri hari ini ..."

"Hah?"

"Aku baru diberikan kamar baru untukku sendiri, Dai-_chan_, dan itu salahmu karena aku jadi takut tidur sendiri dan ibu pasti akan menertawakanku!" gadis mungil itu lebih merapatkan diri dengan tubuh Aomine, berteriak dengan ketakutan yang nyata.

"Whoa, whoa, kaubaru dapat kamar baru? Heheheheh, akhirnya kau menyusulku hahaha," Aomine mengacak rambut Momoi seenaknya, "Kamarmu di sebelah mana?"

"I-itu ..." tunjuk Momoi pada suatu ruangan yang tertutup tirai merah muda, jendelanya menghadap langsung pada rumah Aomine.

"Heeei, kamar kita berseberangan—"

"Tanggung jawab, Dai-_chan_, aku takuuuuttt!" Momoi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Aomine dengan gusar, matanya terpejam ketakutan.

_Cup._

"... Eeh?"

Aomine menarik diri, setelah selesai menanamkan ciuman pada kening Momoi. "Ciuman keberanian, Satsuki!" dia berujar dengan polos dan riang, ringan sekali nadanya. "Dengan meninggalkan jejak diriku padamu, maka itu sama saja dengan aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam, bersamamu terus, dan melindungimu dari hantu-hantu bodoh itu, jangan khawatir!"

"Be-benar, ya?"

Aomine mengangguk cepat. Akhirnya, Momoi melepas cengkeramannya dan mau melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Aomine tersenyum, merasa bebannya telah lepas, lantas dia pun memasuki rumahnya pula.

Ah, dasar bocah. Entah teori dari mana itu.

* * *

A/N: ... saya butuh lebih banyak kid!aomomo dan pyua!aomine sobs


	3. 3- AU

**And I Love You**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for Aomomo Week Day #3: AU.

_(Untuk pertama kalinya, Pangeran Aomine membatalkan rencana pemberontakannya.)_

* * *

Aomine tak pernah tertarik dengan peraturan. Untuk apa peraturan dibuat kalau sudah ada konsep kebebasan yang lebih menyenangkan? Yang lebih memudahkan kehidupan.

Yah, seperti itulah pola pikir Aomine, si pewaris tunggal kerajaan Touou yang merasa terbebani dengan takdirnya sebagai calon penerus kerajaan yang diharuskan untuk menaati banyak peraturan. Termasuk peraturan untuk menikah dengan putri kerajaan tetangga, Kerajaan Teikou yang bahkan Aomine tak tahu seperti apa rupa rajanya. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang kerap kabur ketika diajak untuk berkunjung.

Ah, Aomine bahkan sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk dia lakukan ketika acara lamaran itu dilakukan.

Menyebalkan, bukan, ketika kita harus diikat dengan perintah yang bahkan kita tak tahu gunanya untuk apa?

* * *

Hari ini ada kunjungan lagi ke kerajaan Teikou. Sayang, Kawan, Aomine tak bisa kabur karena Shouichi, kakak sepupunya yang juga menjadi penasehat kerajaan yang amat dipercaya ayahnya, merancang suatu jebakan agar Aomine dapat dibawa ke kerajaan calon istrinya.

Tapi, bukan Aomine Daiki namanya kalau tidak berontak.

Dia berhasil melarikan diri ke halaman kerajaan ketika ada perjamuan makan malam dengan Raja Teikou.

Bukan seorang Aomine kalau dia tidak mampu merencanakan suatu hal yang brilian untuk melanggar peraturan.

* * *

Dia tengah setengah tertidur ketika ada bunyi berisik dari rumput yang diinjak dengan langkah yang seperti sedang berlari.

"Hah ... hah ... fyuh, untunglah ..."

Aomine membuka salah satu matanya, namun menutupnya kembali ketika dia merasa bahwa dia tak perlu peduli pada siapa yang datang. Ini negara orang, dia merasa tak perlu berurusan banyak. Dia tidak mau melibatkan dirinya dalam banyak hal merepotkan.

"Eh—hei, kau memetik bungaku! Kau menggigit batangnya lagi! Aa, lepaskan batangnya dari mulutmu!"

"Huh?" Aomine akhirnya membuka matanya. Baru dia ingat bahwa dia barusan memetik bunga di kebun di dekat sini dan mengulum batang tipisnya.

"Jangan sembarangan memetik bunga lagi, ya. Awas," gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa kau?" Aomine bangun.

"Aku yang punya kebun bunga itu. Kau siapa?"

"Daiki," lelaki itu menjawab dengan enggan. Matanya yang terbuka rendah hanya menatap langit.

"Oh. Rasanya aku baru melihatmu di sini. Kau orang baru?"

"Aku pangeran Touou. Aku kabur."

Ada senyum tipis yang terbit di wajah gadis itu.

"Oh."

Aomine mendelik, meneliti siapa yang ada berada di sisinya. Hm, _kimono_-nya bagus. Tubuhnya juga putih. Yang paling menyita perhatiannya ... wow, ukuran dadanya sangat lumayan. Tipe kesukaannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Tiduran, lagi. Bukannya ayahmu sedang punya acara penting di dalam?"

"Aku bosan. Aku malas."

"Hm. Begitu," suara halus gadis itu tertelan angin.

"Tatakrama yang menyebalkan. Bahkan mereka menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali."

"Benarkah—"

"Tuan Putri!"

"Ah, sial, mereka akan menemukanku. Jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku di sini, ya? Aku juga malas ikut acara membosankan itu. _Jaa_!"

Aomine kehilangan kantuknya. Ada dorongan mendadak yang mendesak tubuhnya untuk duduk—dan memaksa matanya untuk memandangi punggung gadis itu. Rambut panjangnya berayun seiring derap langkah kaki telanjangnya yang menapaki padang rumput dengan cepat. Alun angin membawakan kalimat panggilan ke telinga Aomine, "Tuan Putri Momoi, Tuan Putri Momoi Satsuki, Anda dimana?"

Aomine mengangkat alisnya. Masih memandangi arah yang sama bahkan hingga gadis itu sudah sangat jauh, Aomine menyadari sesuatu.

Aha.

Ternyata mereka sama. _Rebel_, iya. Nekat, iya. Dia juga cantik, sebuah nilai plus yang menyenangkan.

Dan—wow, dia cukup bandel juga, ya.

Aomine takkan bisa dipasangkan dengan orang-orang yang lembut. Dia butuh seseorang yang berani beraksi, yang agak nakal, mungkin? Agar dia bisa tertantang dan semangatnya bangkit karena tidak dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang membosankan dan datar-datar saja. Karena akan ada banyak kejutan jika sang pasangan punya pola pikir di luar batas.

Dan hal yang utama, ternyata gadis itulah yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya, Pangeran Aomine Daiki membuang jauh-jauh rencana pemberontakannya.

* * *

A/N: ... and I need more kingdom AU!aomomo sobs kayaknya ini oke ya kalo dibikin fic yang lebih panjang, yang multichap ... pangeran aomine dan putri momoi ... kedengarannya indah banget uguuuuuu


	4. 4- Type

**And I Love You**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for Aomomo Week Day #4: Type.

_(Aomine selalu bersama Momoi, apa karena Momoi itu adalah tipe perempuan idealnya?)_

* * *

Semua tentu telah tahu tentang bagaimana penggambaran dari wanita favorit Aomine. Kise berkata, seolah ketika memandang sesaat saja wajah Aomine plus seringainya, kita bisa menebak bagaimana tipe idealnya. Akashi beranggapan, semua itu terlalu mudah ditebak hanya dengan melihat majalah apa yang sering dibawa Aomine. Midorima berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Akashi, sedangkan Murasakibara tak pernah ambil pusing. Kuroko malah menduga hal lain, menghubungkan soal tipe ideal itu dengan fakta bahwa Aomine selalu berada di samping Momoi. Mungkinkah Aomine selalu berada di samping Momoi karena gadis itu adalah benar-benar seperti tipenya?

Ah, mungkin yang terakhir ada benarnya. Tapi bukankah Aomine memang sudah bersama Momoi sebelum semua hal tentang tipe ideal itu terpikirkan? Hei, mereka sudah tahu satu sama lain sampai sifat tersembunyi sekalipun sejak kecil, bukan? Hal ini merupakan bantahan dari Aomine untuk pendapat Kuroko.

Kalau mereka bersama hanya karena masalah tipe, Aomine kira mereka tak akan bertahan lama.

Memang benar, rupanya.

* * *

"Biru."

"Pink!"

"Biru."

"Pink~"

Dan pada akhirnya perdebatan itu bisa mencapai kesepakatan setelah Momoi meminta saran pada Kuroko. Hanya masalah memilih sweater pasangan, sebenarnya, tapi keduanya yang punya selera berbeda, membuat semuanya runyam dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Aomine pernah memimpikan seseorang yang mau menurut dengannya, selalu mengikutinya dengan anggukan kepala atau sekadar senyuman mengalah yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Nyatanya?

* * *

Atau ketika Momoi memaksa Aomine untuk mencoba masakan—yang katanya dia usahakan dengan sepenuh hati—Aomine langsung sadar bahwa Momoi memang tak akan pernah mampu mencapai level 'bisa' dalam hal memasak. Padahal, dulu ia pernah memimpikan untuk punya pasangan yang bisa memuaskan hasrat laparnya dengan sajian yang 'waras'.

Tentu, dalam hal ini, Momoi bukanlah tipe ideal Aomine sama sekali.

* * *

"Aominecchi, kalau misalnya Momocchi itu B-cup, apa kautetap mau bersamanya?"

Pertanyaan absurd Kise pada suatu sore ketika mereka bertemu secara kebetulan di Maji itu membuat Aomine menyemburkan _cola_-nya.

Kise tergelak sempurna, sampai nyaris menitikkan air mata.

"Kau ... gila, Kise."

"Ahahahahaha! Hahaha—wajahmu lucu sekali, harusnya tadi kufoto lalu kuperlihatkan ke Momocchi, hahahaha!"

"Tch."

"Ayo, aku masih butuh jawaban," Kise menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menopangkan diri ke sandaran kursi.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya," Aomine mengelap wajahnya menggunakan tisu dengan kasar, lantas melemparkan gumpalan putih itu dengan gusar ke dekat piring Kise. "Aku tidak perlu membayangkan hal yang mustahil."

"Ah, masa?"

"Kau cerewet."

"Tapi Momocchi yang begini 'kan yang disukai Aominecchi, bagaimana kalau misalnya Momocchi yang sekarang—"

"Stop membayangkan hal yang menggelikan, Kise, atau kaumau kutendang dari sini?"

"Aominecchi jahaaaat!"

"Aku suka dia karena dia Satsuki. Bukan karena dia adalah tipeku. Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Bohong, ah. Buktinya Momocchi itu D-cup—eh, apa E ya? Atau jangan-jangan F?"

"Berhenti membicarakan ukurannya atau aku akan benar-benar menendangmu."

"Huwooo—aku sudah membuat seorang Aominecchi cemburu, _ssuuu_!"

"Aku dan dia tidak cocok dalam banyak hal. Kami sering bertengkar. Dia kadang seperti mengekangku, dan kadang aku sering membuatnya jengkel. Tapi ... kaulihat apa yang terjadi?"

"Kalian tetap sama-sama."

"Hn."

Kadang, tak perlu peduli akan tipe. Sama seperti tempat berteduh, rasa tak nyaman apapun tetap akan luluh karena di situlah kita bisa berlindung dari air langit yang luruh. Tubuh seakan melekat di sana, senyaman kapal yang melabuh sauh di pelabuhan terbaik. Meski bukan tempat impian, tapi di situlah seseorang berlindung dari badai kehidupan.

* * *

A/N: ok i think this part is the most weird one among stuffs i have written for aomomo week /slapped/


	5. 5- Bond

**And I Love You**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for Aomomo Week Day #5: Bond.

_(Ketika mereka berdua masih berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, Aomine berpikir bahwa ikatan mereka adalah kawan dekat semata.)_

* * *

Ketika mereka berdua masih berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, Aomine berpikir bahwa ikatan mereka adalah kawan dekat semata. Sahabat. Tak lebih, karena memang pola pikirnya juga masih sederhana, yang dia pikirkan sehari-hari hanyalah siklus antara belajar-makan-tidur-main, yang berulang-ulang, dan seringkali melibatkan Momoi di dalamnya, sebagai sahabat terbaiknya dalam menghabiskan hari.

Aomine sedang menggiring bola dengan lincahnya siang itu, dan lapangan kecil tersebut masih memiliki beberapa genangan air.

"Satsuki, lihat, ini _shooting_ gaya bebasku yang—"

—_BRUK_

"Dai-_chan_!"

Lelaki itu terpeleset karena kehilangan konsentrasi dan menginjak bagian yang sangat licin dengan langkah super cepat. Dia langsung bangkit untuk duduk, namun baru sadar bahwa lututnya terluka.

"Tunggu Dai-_chan_, jangan disentuh! Ayo ke sana, cuci dulu lukanya—Dai-_chan_ bisa jalan?" Momoi menunjuk pada kran air di ujung lapangan.

"Uh, bisa ..."

Tiba di tempat yang dimaksud, Momoi pun membantu untuk mencucikan luka Aomine dengan penuh kehati-hatian. "Tadi aku beli plester luka. Kebetulan sekali, hehehe. Ibu titip untuk persediaan di rumah. Nah ini, untuk Dai-_chan_ saja salah satunya," Momoi mengambil satu plester, membuka kemasannya, lalu menempelkannya dengan hati-hati ke atas luka Aomine. "Cepat sembuh, ya, Dai-_chan_!" Momoi mengelus bagian yang terluka.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki! Kau selalu baik padaku!"

"Aa, aku kan sahabat terbaik Dai-_chan_!"

Ya, semua terasa semudah itu ketika mereka masih bocah.

* * *

Ketika mereka sudah beranjak dewasa, ketika Aomine menyadari seberapa besarnya rasa suka Momoi pada Kuroko, ikatan mereka terasa seperti ... platonik.

Aomine sayang Momoi, dia tahu itu. Dia paham itu. Dia juga bisa membaca bahwa Momoi sayang padanya, karena Momoi lebih memilih untuk menjaganya kemanapun dia pergi, kapanpun dia butuh, meski Aomine sadar bahwa dia kadang begitu menjengkelkan bagi Momoi.

"Tetsu-_kun_ memberiku boneka ini!" atau "Hari ini Tetsu-_kun_ membalas pesanku!" dan "Tetsu-_kun_ tampan dan keren sekali hari ini!" adalah ungkapan yang tak asing di telinga Aomine.

Dia senang Momoi berada di sampingnya, dia senang Momoi selalu ada untuknya, tapi perasaan ini sungguh tak jelas.

Dia sendiri kadang tak tega melihat Momoi bekerja begitu keras untuk tim begitu mereka masuk SMA, dia kadang ingin menyentuh gadis itu untuk menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa di juga ada untuk Momoi di saat terberatnya, namun kadang dia ragu.

Sebab dia tidak tahu—batas ikatan ini begitu kabur—ini kasih sayang antar sahabat atau sesuatu yang lain?

Hal itu terbiarkan begitu saja selama bertahun-tahun.

Bahkan sampai ketika mereka sudah melewati tahun SMA mereka, masuk kuliah—yang lagi-lagi mereka menjalaninya dengan masih tetap berdua seperti biasa—bahkan ketika rasa suka Momoi telah luntur pada Kuroko ...

... dan bahkan saat Momoi telah berpacaran dengan lelaki lain di kampus, yang menembak gadis itu tepat di depan Aomine.

Ikatan mereka masih kabur di antara dua status, sekabur batas senja dan malam yang ditampilkan oleh hari yang masih menyajikan warna oranye yang bergabung dengan lembayung.

Sahabat atau dua orang yang saling cinta karena membutuhkan satu sama lain selalu?

* * *

Ikatan mereka semakin kacau setelah ciuman yang diberikan oleh Aomine yang sedang lepas kendali karena melihat Momoi terduduk di bangku taman, matanya merah dan terisak. Gadis itu diputuskan pacarnya, rupanya.

Dan Aomine tak terima orang yang dia sayangi disakiti.

Maka dia, yang marah sekaligus kesal dan perih melihat Momoi yang terluka, tanpa sadar langsung mencium gadis itu di bibirnya.

Momoi nyaris berontak tapi sentuhan Aomine pada pipinya membuatnya tunduk. Mereka baru sama-sama sadar bahwa ini sangat salah setelah mereka melepaskan diri. Momoi membuang muka dan Aomine mendecih serta melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka pulang secara terpisah.

* * *

Aomine yang pertama kali tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan yang tiada tara, yang terjadi selama tiga hari setelah ciuman itu.

"Satsuki," dia memanggil setelah gadis itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hn ..." Momoi agak ragu.

"Buka jendela kamarmu."

Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan setelah Momoi melakukannya.

"Kita ini apa?"

"... Huh?"

"Ya, aku sayang kau. Tapi aku tidak tahu ini apa. Apa hanya karena kita sahabat atau ini adalah cinta yang lain, aku tidak bisa mengerti hal ini."

"Ah—Dai-_chan_, aku harus—"

"Jangan menghindar, Satsuki. Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain seumur hidup kita, jangan kauhancurkan semua hanya karena mundur dikarenakan hal yang sepele."

Momoi menunduk. Tarikan napas baginya terasa berat. Akhirnya dia mengalah untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau mencintaiku, Dai-_chan_? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal saja? Kenapa setelah banyak hal terjadi, kau baru mengatakannya?"

"Kaupikir aku tidak mengalami hal sulit saat memikirkannya? Aku meragukan banyak hal. Kupikir aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai sahabat yang selalu ada untukku—ternyata begitu aku melihatmu dimiliki seseorang dengan sesuka hatinya dan ditinggalkan semau dia—aku keberatan."

"Lalu ... kita ini apa?"

Aomine menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu ... biarkan saja semua berlalu dengan cara ini. Kita tetap seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana kalau aku keberatan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kepastian. Aku tidak butuh hanya sekadar hubungan biasa."

Momoi menarik napas panjang. "Kauingin memastikan perasaanku? Baik, aku sayang padamu, Dai-_chan_. Tapi aku masih belum tahu apakah aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, kekasih, kawan, tetangga, atau—"

"Karena itu, menikahlah denganku."

"APA—"

"Setahuku, penyelesaian paling baik untuk dua orang yang saling menyayangi itu ya menikah. Kaujuga tidak sedang dalam hubungan serius dengan seseorang, 'kan?"

"I-iya sih ..."

"Ikatan ini hanya akan menjadi pasti kalau kita menikah. Selesai."

Momoi tidak bisa menemukan keraguan di mata Aomine yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari dirinya.

Semua memang rumit, tapi Momoi tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi lebih rumit lagi jika dia membiarkan semua jadi gantung, menjauhi Aomine—dan dia tahu dia tak akan sanggup lagi melakukannya karena dengan berjauhan dengan lelaki itu selama beberapa hari saja sudah cukup membuatnya tersiksa.

Apa salahnya menikahi orang yang sudah dikenal sejak awal kali dia mengenal dunia? Semua akan tetap sama karena mereka sudah terbiasa bersama, mereka hanya memastikan ikatan saja.

* * *

Sepasang cincin yang sama, sebagai pengikat, melingkar di jari manis mereka tujuh bulan kemudian.

Tak ada pihak yang menyesalinya.

* * *

Persahabatan, cinta platonik, serta kasih sayang ialah suatu ketidakpastian yang mengantarkan mereka menuju suatu kesimpulan sederhana, bahwa mereka menyayangi satu sama lain. Tak peduli itu rasa sayang pada sahabat, kawan, atau rekan belaka—sebab pasangan yang diikat janji pernikahan adalah sepasang sahabat, kawan, juga sekaligus rekan yang memutuskan untuk hidup bersama atas nama ketulusan janji dan kesucian niat.

* * *

A/N: well, aku percaya suatu teori; buat dua orang yang sudah kenal sekian lama, lalu ada pengakuan 'mendadak' yang berbau cinta begitu (dalam cerita ini, ciuman Aomine adalah contoh lainnya), maka pasti ada rasa 'canggung' yang menciptakan tensi di antara kedua orang itu. ya. aku percaya. karena aku pernah mengalaminya.

happy aomomo week!


	6. 6- Touch

**And I Love You**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for Aomomo Week Day #6: Touch.

_("Aku mau jadi dokter!" kata Aomine kecil. Cita-cita mendadak, rupanya. Mengapa, memangnya?)_

* * *

Adalah sebuah momen dimana Momoi terserang demam hingga Aomine kecil menambah cita-citanya.

"Kau demam, Satsuki," bocah itu menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening gadis itu saat mereka pulang sekolah. "Akan kubilang pada ibumu," laki-laki itu berlari meninggalkan Momoi. Padahal, rumah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, bahkan sudah terlihat di belokan tempat Momoi berada saat ini.

"Dai-Dai-_chan_, tunggu aku—" Momoi yang sedang tidak enak badan itu tentu saja kepayahan mengejar langkah rekannya yang terlalu buru-buru.

Berdasarkan cerita Aomine yang masuk ke rumahnya secara mendadak dan mengejutkan dirinya yang tengah memasak, akhirnya ibu Momoi pun memutuskan untuk membawa putri tunggalnya ke dokter sore ini juga.

"Aku ikut, ya, Tante!" Aomine meminta, matanya bersinar penuh harap. Ketika itu, Momoi akhirnya sampai di rumah dan datang ke dapur dengan langkah pelan.

"Hm? Aa, Sacchan, sini, sini. Ah, kau memang benar-benar demam. Kemarin hujan-hujanan seharian dengan Daiki, sih," wanita itu pun mengusap kepala anaknya. "Apa kaubilang tadi, Daiki, kaumau ikut?"

Aomine mengangguk cepat. "Aku juga mau menemani Satsuki."

Kepolosan yang bercampur ketulusan memang hal terindah untuk dilihat dari seorang Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Dokter laki-laki itu melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap pada Momoi, yaitu melakukan penilaian terhadap detak jantungnya dengan menempelkan stetoskop pada tubuh gadis kecil itu, memeriksa tekanan darahnya, menyentuh wajahnya untuk memeriksa mata Momoi, dan lain-lainnya.

Aomine menyaksikannya dari sudut ruang pemeriksaan.

Dan keningnya berkedut.

* * *

"Satsuki," panggil Aomine di perjalanan pulang mereka, saat mereka berjalan bersisian satu sama lain dan ibu Momoi berada di depan mereka.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau jadi dokter."

"Hee?" Momoi menaikkan alisnya, terkejut. "Bukannya Dai-_chan_ mau jadi pemain basket yang hebat?"

Aomine mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sesaat, namun kemudian menjawab dengan mantap, "Dokter yang hebat main basket!"

"Kenapa? Jadi dokter itu sulit, lho, Dai-_chan_, pelajarannya banyaaaak, buku-bukunya tebal, sekolahnya lamaaa~"

"Soalnya kalau jadi dokter, itu artinya aku bisa menyentuh Satsuki! Kaupernah bilang kalau kautidak suka disentuh oleh sembarang orang, 'kan? Maka biarkan aku yang jadi doktermu~"

"Astaga, Dai-_chan_ ..."

Momoi syok, tentu saja.

"Karena orang yang bisa menyentuhmu selain keluarga dekatmu, hanya aku!"

Polos sekali pola pikir bocah ini. Kaumasih terlalu dini untuk melamar seorang gadis, Aomine.

* * *

A/N: this is another chibi!daiki and chibi!satsuki gyaaaah _lllllll_ #slapped #malahfangirling ahahaha mungkin temen-temen di tumblr banyak yang bikin tema hari ini jadi fanwork yang rada-rada rated ya (PLAKS) tapi ternyata prompt ini juga bisa diwujudin jadi fic yang bertema kisah bocah, lho =))


	7. 7- FutureFirsts

**And I Love You**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for Aomomo Week Day #7: Firsts.

_(Ini kisah tentang segala yang pertama, tapi tidak sesederhana itu.)_

* * *

Satsuki tak akan membicarakan tentang ciuman pertama, pelukan pertama, atau bahkan sentuhan pertama mereka berdua. Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan. Lagipula, dia lupa beberapa di antaranya. Untuk hal pertama, dia yakin itu terjadi saat mereka sama-sama masih tujuh ... atau delapan tahun, ya? Dan itu terjadi secara kebetulan karena Daiki tersandung, lantas menjatuhi dirinya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Pelukan? Sentuhan? Ah, mana gadis itu ingat. Memorinya akan hal tersebut kabur, sekabur ingatan tentang kapan dia pertama kali bertemu Daiki atau kapan pertama kali menonton pemuda itu bermain basket.

Ini adalah deretan cerita tentang beberapa hal pertama, namun bukan yang sesederhana itu.

* * *

Kali pertama Satsuki mendapatkan perhiasan yang bukan dari orang tuanya adalah di malam itu, yang mana dia dan Daiki tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah festival musim panas. Entah yang keberapa kalinya mereka pergi berdua begini.

"Dai-_chan_, tadi kaulihat ada orang jual _takoyaki_ tidak?"

"Hm."

"Belikan untukku, dong," gadis itu mengerling manja, "Aku mau pilih-pilih _yukata_, nih. Sekalian beli buatmu juga. Kau ke sana, dan belikan aku _takoyaki_, ya, ya?"

Daiki sempat menggerutu, tapi lelaki itu tak menolak perintah, dia berbalik dan kembali ke tempat yang diminta.

Satsuki selesai memilah-milah _yukata_ untuk mereka, dan saat itu Daiki juga datang dengan seporsi besar _takoyaki_.

"Aa, terima kasih!" dia menerimanya dengan riang. Dia langsung memakannya.

Namun Satsuki baru sadar bahwa pemberian Daiki belum selesai. Tangan pemuda itu masih terulur, dengan sebuah kotak kecil di atas telapaknya. "Bonus."

"Bo ... nus?" Satsuki agak tak percaya ketika mengambil kotak itu, apalagi ketika membuka isinya.

Dia baru seratus persen sadar saat membuka isinya.

_Marry me?_

Satsuki memandang cincin—isi kotak itu—dan Daiki secara bergantian.

"Jangan kauanggap aku bercanda, oke?"

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ... Satsuki mendadak menginjak kaki Daiki.

"Oi, oi, Satsuki, sakit! Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Apa otakmu tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih romantis lagi untuk melamar pacarmu, hah?"

"Oi—"

Satsuki mendadak memeluk Daiki. "Tapi aku suka caramu, Dai-_chan_—aku bersedia!"

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Satsuki merasa amat gugup walau yang dihadapinya hanyalah ayah dan ibu Daiki. Sesungguhnya, Satsuki biasa berinteraksi dengan mereka. Dia biasa berbicara dengan ibu Daiki layaknya dengan ibunya sendiri, dan bahkan tak jarang ayah Daiki membelikannya barang-barang. Mereka akrab.

Namun malam ini, pertama kali Satsuki merasa amat canggung meski hanya berhadapan dengan keduanya yang datang bersama Daiki ke rumahnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat, sepertinya candaan kita waktu mereka kecil dulu ternyata benar-benar terjadi."

Satsuki hanya menunduk.

"Kausetuju?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan kalau mereka memang menginginkan satu sama lain begitu."

Satsuki kelihatan agak lega. Bahu Aomine pun melemas.

"Jadi ... kira-kira kapan tanggal pernikahannya?"

Malam lamaran privat antara dua keluarga itu cukup menegangkan pada awalnya, namun semakin lama, suasana menjadi semakin santai karena dua keluarga memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Daiki dan Satsuki tidak berhenti tersenyum satu sama lain setiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu malu-malu malam itu.

* * *

Kali pertama Satsuki datang ke kantor _wedding organizer_ ... adalah suatu hal yang membuatnya agak bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang akan dia pesan terlebih dahulu di sana? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tiba-tiba bertengkar dengan Daiki di sana, mengingat bahwa cukup sering mereka berselisih karena hal-hal kecil?

Dia memang sudah merencanakan semuanya, tapi dia tahu, bahwa kegugupan bisa saja mengacaukan banyak hal.

"Kaugugup karena apa, hah?"

"Mmm, bukan gugup," gadis itu meralat. "Hanya ... bingung. Ah, entahlah. Mungkin juga karena terlalu gembira?" dia tertawa kecil. "Aku nyaris tidak percaya ini, Dai-_chan_. Orang yang kuajak untuk ke _wedding organizer_ adalah kau. Ah, rasanya campur aduk, hihihi."

"Jangan terlalu repot memikirkannya."

Tapi ternyata, tak sesusah yang dia pikirkan. Orang melayaninya ramah sekali. Mereka berdua cukup menyebutkan jenis dekorasi apa yang mereka mau.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka tidak meributkan hal-hal kecil. Pertama kalinya Daiki mau menurut padanya tanpa protes sedikit pun.

Dan setelah selesai memilih bunga untuk dekorasi taman—mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta _outdoor_ untuk pernikahan mereka—Satsuki baru menyadari satu hal.

Pertama kalinya dia melihat bahwa bunga _blue chrysantemum_ dan bunga satsuki jika dikombinasikan akan jadi semanis ini. Seindah ini. Sesempurna ini.

* * *

Satsuki sedang sibuk mendaftar penerima undangan dengan laptopnya di ruang tamu ketika Daiki mendadak datang. Sebuah amplop mencurigakan dibawanya, dan langsung diletakkannya di atas keyboard laptop gadis itu.

"Apa ini?" Satsuki mengintip isinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata ibuku menyiapkan hadiah kejutan itu."

"... Tiket?"

"Ya. Tujuan Paris, tiga hari setelah tanggal pernikahan kita. Bulan madu. Dan Tanteku yang berjanji membayarkan biaya hotelnya. Hadiah pernikahan, katanya."

Mata Satsuki terbuka tidak percaya ketika melihat sungguh-sungguh isinya.

Dia memekik senang, langsung melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Daiki. Bahkan dia membawa lelaki itu berputar-putar di ruangan, saking senangnya.

"Dai-_chan_! Ini akan jadi kali pertama aku pergi keluar Jepang! Dan ternyata—aku akan pergi bersamamu, untuk bulan madu, lagi, hihihi~"

Satsuki dulu sempat iri ketika mendengar kawan-kawan sekolah, kuliah atau rekan kerjanya pergi ke luar negeri, sementara dia tak pernah melakukannya sama sekali.

Ternyata, kali pertama dia bepergian ke luar negeri—adalah dengan suaminya sendiri kelak!

* * *

Banyak momen-momen hal pertama yang dialami Satsuki di usianya yang kedua puluh lima ini, namun yang paling berkesan adalah ...

... saat dimana dia amat yakin bahwa dia memilih orang yang benar untuk hidupnya. Apalagi ketika janji suci itu terucapkan.

* * *

A/N: AAAA AOMOMOWEEK-NYA AKHIRNYA SELESAI HUHU NANGES /no

aduh terima kasih ya buat reader, reviewer, faver(?) dan follower fic ini, aku seneng banget ternyata tanggapannya bagus :"D semoga ini bisa sedikit lebih meramaikan fandom fanfic aomomo, khususnya momoi sendiri. semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian semua!

dan oh ya, chapter 7 ini ada semacem sekuelnya, kupublish di akun AO3-ku, penname-ku di sana crystallizedcherry. judulnya Planning for Future, pake bahasa inggris. fic itu nyeritain tentang kisah mereka di Paris hshshshshs pendek aja sih tapinya.

sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. sampai jumpa di Semanis Berry dan The Trace Autumn Left! ayo kita suburkan arsip fic momoi! /DOR/


End file.
